Girl's Night Out Or Not
by YJDemiGoddess43
Summary: The girls of Camp Half-Blood are having a girl's night, but it doesn't completely go as planned... Maybe for the better? Read and find out!
1. Meeting Up With the Girls

_**Hey everyone, this is my first story, so I'm kinda nervous, but I hope you enjoy Chappie 1! :D**_

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_**At Camp Half-Blood**_

The girls and I met up after breakfast in the Big House. Thalia even convinced the Goddess Artemis (or "Lady Artemis", as Thalia and the other Hunters address her as) to come. "So...?" I asked. "Is everyone here?" We looked among each other. Piper, Silena, Thalia, me, Katie Gardner, Juniper, and who else? "Oh, Clarisse is going to join us later." Silena said in her sweet voice (Classic Aphrodite child). "Ah, ok." I nodded. "So, this is an 'all girls' thing?" Thalia asked. "Yup." Katie replied. Thalia sighed in relief. We all knew since she was a Hunter of Artemis, it would be awkward when she was around men (or boys, as we joked), and some would really bother her (*cough*Nico*cough*). So, just for her, we made our hangout day an 'all-girls' thing. "So, Silena," Piper asked. "What are we doing today?" We all looked at her. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the mall, do some shopping (Oh Gods, this can't be good), then come back, play a few games, chat, snack, then sleep out under the stars." she said with a small smile. "Mind if we come?" a familiar voice says behind us. We all turn around. "Percy!" I said in surprise. That was Percy all right, with Beckendorf, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace (Thalia's younger brother). "Hey, Annabeth." Percy grinned. I swear I could've drooled. He probably just came back from training, since he was slightly sweating, and he looked slightly more tan, and his muscles were so... So ripped... He could tear my concentration off a book easily this past summer... "Annabeth?" a voice says, snapping me back into reality. I then realized the boys left, and the voice was Piper's. Thanks Zeus for her charmspeaking. "Huh? Oh, what?" I said in confusion. The girls laughed. "Percy Jackson. The one boy who can make Annabeth speechless!" they teased. I was used to this, but I couldn't help blushing. "Shut up!" I said while laughing myself. It's true. He was the only one who could ever do so. "So... Mall?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yeah," Silena said. "Full makeovers!" she said. "I'll pay" Thalia said, raising a Lotus Casino credit card. We all stared at her, our mouths dropped open wide. Then Katie shook her head as if coming out of a trance, and asked what we were all thinking."Where did you get that?" "Nico gave it to me." Thalia said, and looked down a little. I'm pretty sure she was blushing, but her hair covered her eyes, and the end of her hair 9which grew longer since the last time we saw her) was over her shoulder, and covered her other cheek. "Yeah, sure." I said, since I'm a good friend, and I know how that feels. The fact that you really like someone, and you have to, in a way (and there are **MANY**), admit it, it can really make you blush. "Alright." the other girls said in unison, and we all laughed. Thalia mouthed 'thank you' to me, and I mouthed 'no prob' back. So we left Camp Half-Blood, all of us wearing the clothes we preferred. I wore a simple t-shirt and denim shorts, light blue, since it reminded me of Percy, and a small shoulder bag. It had my knife in it, a bottle of water, some cash (drachmas and American money), and a book. What? It may be a girl's day, but shopping isn't much of my thing. The girls and I looked like regular teenagers, as if we were all innocent, and **didn't** have a secret that meant Ancient Greek mythology could jump out and try to kill us at any point of our lives. Ha! Here, at Camp Half-Blood, **that** is the myth. These monsters are real, and we protect the mortals of Earth, with the Gods' help. But we need days to ourselves too, ya know? So here we are, daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, 2 daughters of Aphrodite, a daughter of Demeter, a daughter of Ares who's gonna join us later, and a dryad (tree nymph) going to the mall.

_**Ok, that's Chappie 1! Hoped you like, and I'll post Chappie 2 ASAP! Let me know if you want to suggest something, I'd appreciate it! And for this Chappie's poll:**_

_**Gruniper (Grover X Juniper)**_

_**Or**_

_**Grenchiladas? (Grover X Enchiladas)**_

_**Tell me your vote in your review!**_

_**-YJDemiGoddess43**_


	2. Clothing, Crushes, and Secrets

**_OMG IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I wasn't on these past weeks!_**

**_Also, a huge s/o to my friend Megan, who gave me amazing advice for my fanfic! Thanks Megan! :D_**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

_**At the mall**_

So, Silena dragged Annabeth, Katie, Juniper, Clarrise, and others, including myself, to the mall for some **MAJOR **shopping. Woo. It's great to be with the girls again, don't get me wrong, but shopping isn't really my thing. Same goes for Annabeth, as we all knew. Seriously, I could be at Camp Half-Blood, aiming water ballons at Nico di Angelo... Nico, with his dark skin, warm smile, and his bad boy look...

"Hey Thalia?" a voice said, snapping my focus back to our girls day in the mall.

"Huh?" I replied, blinking and looking at where the voice came from. It was Silena, holding up a **bunch** of clothing. _'Oh Gods...' _I said in my head.

"Well?" Silena repeated, holding up two shirts, putting the other down. "What do you think is better, the denim pink shirt, or silky light blue shirt with a tie dye look?"

"Hm... The denim," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't thinking of things the girls wouldn't let me hear the end of if they found out. I'm pretty sure Silena gave me a look that she knew something was up. I felt a small drop of sweat slowly slide down from my forehead, to the side of my cheek. Luckily for me, Silena turned around with a nod, picked up her bundle of clothing, and went to the changing rooms, so she didn't see me have a nervous sweating moment.

"Your mind is somewhere else, isn't it?" said a small, calm voice next to me. I turned around, and saw Juniper sitting down next to me.

"Um... Yeah" I said, feeling the heat of a blush across my face. "Juniper, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" she said, her voice as calm as a flowing river, like she's kept secrets for so long, and she hasn't told a single one. I instantly knew I could trust her.

"O-ok..." I said, lowering my voice and moving closer to Juniper. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I.. I think I have a crush on Nico di Angelo.."

Juniper pulled away from me. "You mean... The Hades kid? Brother to Biana di Angelo?" I nodded. "Your secret is safe with me." Juniper said, closing an imaginary zipper on her mouth, locking a lock with a imaginary key, and throwing the key away. I also noticed she lowered her voice, so I looked up. The other girls were coming, holding bags full of possibly clothing, shoes, bags, and who knows what else.

**Silena's P.O.V.**

I had a feeling something was up with Thalia. She seemed distant, and she looked quite nervous. Something was making her drift off...

_'Or maybe __SOMEONE__!'_ I realized. Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, in **LOVE**! I'm positive I almost gasped at the thought. And a few minutes later, I saw her whispering something to Juniper, and she looked like she was blushing a little.

_'And voila, here's my proof'_ I thought, smiling. Thalia is in love! I was so happy for her! And now, for her to admit it. I wouldn't tell, maybe. *smirk* I found the other girls, and gathered us all together.

"Ok, let's all head back to camp!" I said, acting nonchalant, which everyone seemed to believe. They all nodded and agreed. So we picked up our new items, and left the mall. heading back to camp. The entire trip there, I kept devising a plan to get Thalia to admit her crush, 'cause she's **really** gonna need the love advice *chuckle*


	3. Truth or Dare

_**A. Sorry again, I tried posting a chappie from my iPad, but apparently it didn't work :(**_

_**B. I'll post 2-3 chappies now, so you all will hopefully forgive meh :(**_

**That Night**

**Juniper's P.O.V.**

Silena was unusually silent, which was abnormal for her, despite her personality. I fell in line beside her, and she seemed deep in thought. I coughed politely.

"Um... Silena?"

"Yes?"

"You're unusually quiet tonight."

"Ah, well, you see, I have this suspicion..."

"Uh-huh" I said while nodding.

"Look, can you keep a secret?"

I nodded again.

"Well, I have this hunch that Thalia may be crushing on someone..."

I kept my cool and acted innocent, which I had gotten better at regarding I kept many secrets I was told. "Really? But she's a Hunter."

"I know, but I can sense it. I just know she's crushing on someone."

"So are you gonna play matchmaker again?" I knew she was good, she hooked me up with Grover.

"Mhm. But I need to know who it is.." she continued with a small frown.

"So how are you going to find out?"

"Hm... A game."

"Okay?" I said. "Should I let you have your space to think and devise the plan?"

"If you don't mind"

"Oh, it's no problem at all." I said and left her to think.

**Silena's P.O.V.**

Juniper's a nice girl, er, dryad. There was one problem in my matchmaking equation: Artemis.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V. **

*sigh* I'm so proud of my little matchmaker! She's planning to make a daughter of Zeus (and a Hunter of Artemis (take THAT Arty!)) and match her up with her crush! And she's already devised a plan! As I squealed with delight, Artemis stormed into my room.

"This will **not** be tolerated, Aphrodite!" she said in a fury. The goddess, er, girl, could create a storm if she could.

"What's wrong with a little love, Artemis?" I replied nonchalantly, rolling my eyes.

"Love.. LOVE!?" she continued. "Part of the oath was to NOT fall in love!"

-.- Ok, that's just cold.

"Look, if Thalia's willing to break the oath, just at least think on it before turning a daughter, a.k.a. your (technically) sister into a stag, okay?"

She sighed and calmed down. "Ok.' and left the room.


	4. Say WHAT Now?

**That night; at Camp Half-Blood**

**Silena's P.O.V.**

We sat on the floor of the Artemis cabin (we had permission! xD) and chatted for a while. Then I spoke up:

"Hey, want to play truth or dare?"

They ad libbed their agreements.

"I'll go first." I turned to face Thalia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Classic Thalia.

"Okay." I smirked. "Who's your crush?"

"My what?" she laughed nervously for a short moment, then grew serious. She blushed a bit, then took a deep breath. "It's... It's NIco."

We. All. Gaped. Then we questioned her all about him.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Woah, woah, woah. Woah. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, liuteniant of the Hunters of Artemis, has a crush on NICO DI ANGELO. ... Wow. Travis and Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Beckendorf, Grover, and I were just checking up (yeah, yeah, call us spies, whatever, but at least we're not perverted!) on the girls' party, when we overheard that.

...

...

...

...

"Ok, here's the plan. We go back, and tell Nico in the morning." The guys nodded, and ran off. I was about to follow, but I was a split second too short. Damn.

"Percy?"

I turned around to see Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annabeth" I replied nonchalantly. "How's the party?"

"It's not a party, Percy," she said, rolling her eyes. "And pretty good. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, taking a stroll, heading to the beach."

"Ooh, mind if I come?"

"But don't you have a girls-night-out thingy to be at?" Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with my GF, but she needs to enjoy herself with her othr friends every now and then.

She went inside the cabin, then came back out. "They don't mind if I'm gone for a while."

"Alrighty then." I smiled at her, and she quickly kissed me on the cheek. "No wonder you're not an Apollo kid," I joked, smirking. "You have terrible aim."

We laughed.

"Just wait until we're alone, Seaweed Brain." she said, taking my hand and walking with me to the beach.


	5. Beach Dates and Foolproof Plans

**_So sorry again, I was reading MoA (Mark of Athena) and I was pretty much in the corner, crying over the Percabeth ending scene. My fangirl FEELS! :'(_**

**At the beach, near Camp Half-Blood**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I held hands, walking side by side to the beach. Once we got there, we sat on the sand and looked at the calm water.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back to your little "hangout" with the others?"

"Eh, they can wait. Besides, they don't mind if I spent a few minutes here."

"Oh." Annabeth must have sensed the hint of disappointment in my voice, because she looked at me.

"You alright, Percy?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl, I'm perfectly fine." I laughed. When I was with Annabeth, it seemed like the whole world just froze, and became paradise. Her smile, her lovely grey eyes, even her punches find a way to make me smile. So I do what I do to show her I'm there for her. I leaned in, and kissed her warmly. What made my day (er, night maybe?) is when she smiled, closed her eyes, and kissed back.

**A while later**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

We pulled away from our kiss, and I was at a loss for words, as usual.

Percy's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Got any comebacks, Wise Girl?"

I laughed. "Yeah," I said after calming down. "How are you not a Hermes kid? You have the right attitude."

We laughed together; it felt like so long since we've done that. Well, that's the price of being a demigod, I guess. I finally stood up.

"I guess I'll join you tomorrow then, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yup." He grinned and quick kissed me. "See you then, Wise Girl."

He walked me back to the Artemis Cabin, kissed me good night, and left.

When I walked in, the girls were asleep- except for Silena Beauregard.

She noticed and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a matchmaking plan! Could you help me make sure it's foolproof?"

"Um…" I looked at Thalia, who was sound asleep. I want her to be happy, and if this idea fails, she'll have us to comfort her. We're practically sisters (yes, we are **technically** cousins, but that's beside the point!). I nodded. "Yeah, tell me the plan."

We slept late, but it was worth it.


	6. Confessions Pt1

**The next morning; the dining area at Camp Half-Blood**

**Nico di Angelo's P.O.V.**

"…What?" Percy, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Jason, Leo, and Grover just told me about the girls' truth or dare chat, and what Thalia said. (Leo wasn't there, but he was told about it by Jason.)

"It's true, dude." Percy said.

"Yep, we heard it, and we could tell that Thalia wasn't lying, unless she's a better liar than we are." The Stoll brothers added.

"Dude, you are. So lucky. It would've been awesome if one of those Hunters was secretly crushing on me.." Leo added, smirking and dreaming about if that happened. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Grover!" Beckendorf said. "Stop eating that enchilada and help us out here!"

"But it's an enchilada, dude… I can't resist!" The guys laughed and turned back to facing me, but I was already gone.

As I walked through the camp, I kept thinking, 'Thalia Grace is crushing on me.. What in Hades do I do!?'

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, once a pine tree, Annabeth's best friend, Jason's older sister, and a Hunter of Artemis. Wait… She's a Hunter of Artemis. She's not allowed to date, get married (not that I was thinking that, honest!), or have kids (again, I **WAS NOT **thinking of ever doing that!). So maybe I'm off the hook? Then again, maybe not…

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"You WHAT!?" I hotly exclaimed, punching Jason on the arm. HARD. Annabeth did the same to Percy.

"What? I thought it'd be a good idea to tell him," Percy said, shrugging.

"I think it was a great idea, boys." Everyone turned to the door, where Silena was standing, holding hands with Beckendorf and holding a pink and red Valentine's Day themed notebook. "I think we should get those two together."

"WHAT!?" I almost strangled her, but I bit my lip to keep myself from doing so.

After that was a large argument on how I SHOULD give the dating thing a try.

"But I'm a Hunter of Artemis, I can't!" I kept protesting. Eventually, I told Silena to go ahead and instruct me on this, but tomorrow. I wanted to just be relieved of all of this craziness. So after the matter was settled, I ran off and stopped in the forest. From there, I just wandered around, trying to clear my head, yet at the same time, I was thinking how all this was gonna work out.


	7. Confessions Pt 2

Later that day

Thalia's P.O.V.

I was walking through the forest still, trying to clear my head, yet at the same time, think of what to say to Nico. It was so **frustrating**, ugh! In the back of my mind, behind all war currently going on in it, was a question secretly driving me crazy:

Does Nico feel the same way, and even if he does, how is he taking the news!?

Nico's P.O.V.

As I walked around camp, I kept thinking:

'_Why me? I mean, she's totally awesome and all, but why me? There's a bunch of other demigods here, including some that are more like her. So why me!?'_

The question kept pestering me, and my emotions became all... Confused. She was an amazing girl, yet she acts like one of the guys at times. Whenever I'm near her, I feel awkward and uncomfortable. Bianca told me it was called "love" but why would a Hades kid like me experience "love", even though my father, Hades, did? I just don't get it. I just don't. A million thoughts went through my head, like a storm, each vying for my attention and my time to consider the thought. My head felt like exploding, like a nuclear bomb. Ugh.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Oy vey. Some campers found Nico, strolling through camp, and muttering to himself, looking down and seeming so deep in thought. Thalia, knowing her, was probably doing the same. **And** Valentine's Day wasn't so far away. About a week away. This must be so much pressure for those two. Then again, I've had a crush on Percy since we were 12. I turned to Silena.

"Okay, how can we help make this work?"

She beamed. This should be good.

Percy's P.O.V.

So, we are helping Silena pair up Thalia and Nico. _Wonderful._ So apparently, we all have to "talk this out", A.K.A.: the girls will be talking to Nico work things out with Thalia, and vice versa for us guys and Thalia. Again, _wonderful._ So, let's see how this all ends up, shall we?

_**Also, if any of you have a tumblr, follow my official site:**_

_** .com**_

_**And, while you're at it, follow my other blogs:**_

_** .com**_

_** .com**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**And: Poll of the Day!**_

_**Thalico**_

_**OR**_

_**Percabeth**_

_**?**_


	8. NOTE FROM ADMIN SWITCHING ACCOUNTS

**_I know I havent been on, in like, forever (still crying about MoA, plus school can be a pain & also time-consuming)_**

**_But im switching fanfiction accounts._**

**_this name is too long and childish. plus, one username cannot express all my fandom feels, so its a waste trying to fit it in._**

**_you can find me at /user/EmeraldeyesofMine_**

**_Ok, bye -former YJDemiGoddess43; now EmeraldeyesofMine_**

**_This fanfiction shall continue on my other account, and i will repost the last few chapters_**

**_Thank you for being such kind followers and fans of my work :) on this new account i plan to be on more often and to not deprive you of all these feels haha _**


End file.
